Edward's Love
by Vampirenightbeauty
Summary: The human race have been captured by vampires. Edward has searched for his mate for years with no luck, until he see's a brown eyes human. Can she learn to love him the way he had had six years to learn to love her. E/b J&A and R/E
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I do not own Twilight.

I needed to write this so that people could see my crossover story because I have gotten no reviews for it and I don't see the point in writing it if people don't let me know they've actually read it.

Chapter One

I was only eight years old when the vampires took over and captured the human race. Drug addicts, those who were sick, those who were old, disabled in anyway, anyone who had so much as diabetes were killed instantly for their blood was not usable at that moment and there for they were of no use to the vampires.

All the children and the adults were collected and kept separate. We were all kept in a large warehouse-I don't remember for how long.

We were taken somewhere with kennels then we were then separated in to two groups.

Boys and Girls.

The boys were taken one way and girls were taken another. The vampires put two of us in one kennel.

I shared mine with a girl name Alice. We were washed once a week, our was cut hair short and worse nothing but shorts tank tops.

When we were picked they would put cuffs on us, but until then we didn't have to wear one.

When I was nine years old, I had my cuffs fitted.

The Kennel wasn't very big so all we could do was sit and talk and at least I still had Alice to keep me company. We had just had our meal of soup and bread. We were laughing, something that we didn't do often, when we heard James saying the same thing he always said when a vampire came our way.

"…These are our girls. Aged six to nine. They are of cause virgins if that interests you…"

Me and Alice stayed quite as we waited as the footsteps and voices got closer and closer to us.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Asked James, his voice sending fear down my spine.

"I like to think ahead, all of these girls have short hair and I like long and I have a certain taste when it comes to blood," said a velvety voice.

"Do you favour blonds, redheads, brunettes?" James asked, as they stopped in front of our kennel.

The strange vampire looked at Alice and then stared at me for a long time, even after I lowered my eyes I could feel him staring at me. He had bright red eyes, like every other vampire I had seen. His strange red hair(I didn't know back then that the proper term was bronze) was in just woken up mess on his head.

"What can you tell me about the Brunette, the one with brown eyes?"

"Oh, she's shy, kinda quite. Does as she's told from what I've seen."

"That's good, how old is she?"

"Nine."

"Usually I would ask the blood type, but from the smell of her I don't care enough to ask."

"We have had many people show interest in her but when you have someone smelling like her, you don't just hand her out to anyone." There was an awkward silence. I glanced up at Alice and she at me.

"What's her given name?"

"Isabella."

"And the other?"

"Alison."

"And how old is Alison?"

"She is also nine. We try to keep girls who are the same age together."

"I want her. But she's too young. I'll collect her in a few years when she can handle me feeding from her, also I want her hair running down her back, so stop cutting it…And for her friend there keep it short, my brother likes their hair short." The man with the velvet voice said with a tone of authority.

"Yes, Mr Cullen."

From that day for the next six years my hair was only cut when it grew an inch below my spine. Victoria came in every day and ran a brush through my hair, another order from this Mr Cullen. After James and Mr Cullen had left me and Alice were left to wonder over what had happened for an hour, before James came back with a Red and black cuffs.

"Give me your hands," James said roughly to Alice. She put them in the air as fast as she could. He fastened the black cuffs around her wrists and did the same to me with the black ones.

Each day was the same and so boring that they all blurred into one. The only things that stopped me from going insane was Alice and that thought that I would be leaving this place someday. I had lessons to teach me obedience, but I wasn't sure what was in-store for me when I did leave where ever this was.

"Do you think they'll let us out today?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know, when did they last let us go out?" The Vampires aloud us to go out for a short time, and we were always in small groups. The kennels in front of me seemed to have a different girl in them each time I looked, but I'm sure I'm being dramatic.

We listened as other girls were taken out and brought back, but we were ignored. "What's that about?" I asked. Alice just shrugged her shoulders, a puzzled looked on her pretty face.

We must have fallen asleep for I was woken up but the sound of my kennel door squeaking open.

It was staring to get dark outside. "Get up," yelled James, making Alice jump awake and I wouldn't be surprise if he woke up some other girls as well. James had always creped me out with red eyes, blond hair tied back in a ponytail and jeans and lack of shirt.

The way his eyes would look at me always made me shiver. "Get up," he repeated, we knew that tone.

He was getting angry. I didn't know why and at that moment, the only thing that concerned me was not making him madder. Me and Alice stood up almost simultaneously.

He grabbed us both by the back of our necks and dragged us out of the kennel then continued to push us past the other kennels and into an office.

"Get your clothes off," he demanded. We had not had the luxury of being shy in front of vampires when it came to our bodies, for it was a regular thing.

We stripped off our tank tops and shorts and stood there naked. "Gentle men." James looked towards a door as he spoke. A couple of vampires came through the door. One of them was the man who had bought me. The other was slimmer with scars on his face and curly dirty blond hair that fell over his forehead.

I kept my eyes on my owner as his eyes ghosted over me, a strange glint in his eyes. He walked towards me, stopping right in front of me. "Mmm," he bit his bottom lip, "you've grown up nicely."

My breath hitched as he leaned forward to run his nose up the side of my throat. My breaths were coming quicker, he leaned back with a smirk on his beautiful face.

He turned from me to look at James. "Get her dressed." James grabbed a white cotton dress from the desk behind him and actually helped me into it. It hugged my waist and then flared out to my ankles.

"What do you think Jasper, do you like her?" I had completely forgotten about Alice and felt guilty as I looked to see her under the same assault I just had. The vampire named Jasper leaned back. "She's perfect, just what I've been looking for…and I'll get to drink from her for a few years before…" Jasper continued to look at Edward, but didn't finish the question. Before what? Before they killed us? Jaspers eyes flashed to me then my owner. He grasped my chin in his fingers. "Calm now, I'm here."

"Give me the dress," demanded Jasper in a strange accent I had never heard. James handed him the dress without saying a word. It was the quietest I had ever seen him. Jasper helped Alice get in to a pale pink cotton dress that came to her knees.

"If you have any problems with them, you can always bring them back." Said James, breaking his silence.

"I don't think we will be having any problem." Said my owner, I wish I new his name. Everything happened so fast that before I knew it I was in a pair of strong arms and everything was zooming by me at an alarming speed, the next thing I knew we were outside and the only reason I knew that was because of the cool night air hitting my body.

The force of it made me curl into his chest. For a second I actually thought I heard him purr in my ear. Despite the wind blowing in my face I somehow managed to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story so far. Thank you so much. I really do appreciate all the advice you have to give._

_Here's chapter two as demanded. Lol. This one is longer, this is the first fanfic I have written with Lemons so bare with me. Edward and Bella are so close to lemony stuff in this chapter next chapter count on it being lemony!_

_Justin in case I don't include it in the story for some reason._

_Bella is 15_

_Alice is 15_

_Rosalie is 18_

_Emmet is 25_

_Edward is 24_

_Jasper is 23_

_Jacob is 14_

_Chapter Two_

_I can't remember the last time I had slept and woke up feeling so refreshed. I had one of those rare moments when I found myself awake, yet my eyelids stayed closed. Confusion took over me as I realised that I was laying upon something soft and the air the warm against my skin. _

_I opened my eyes slowly as everything came back to me. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling. _

_Sitting up slowly I was meet with a large bedroom. I was on a bed bigger then I had ever seen. The material was blood red, while the wood of the bed was so dark it was almost black._

_The walls were a dark brown. There was a large square window on one wall with curtains a few shades lighter then the walls. They were pulled apart so that the daylight came streaming through the glass, filling the room with light. On the furthest wall was a fireplace with a fire burning brightly._

_Looking down I saw that I still wore the white dress James had put me in. Moving off the bed I put my feet on the wooden floor, and walked over to the door. I'm not sure if I'm suppose to leave this room, but I was curious and as my hand turned the handle and the door opened I couldn't help give in to my curiosity even further and wonder out of the room and down the long hall way. There were other doors, but I simply passed them by. The walls were as clean a white as if they had just been painted and the floors shinned as if they had just been cleaned._

_My footsteps didn't make a sound as I walked silently down the hall, I listened for any sound that I wasn't alone in this strange place, but there was nothing but silence. I turned two corners before I realised that I could get lost in this place quite easily. As I began to turn around a hand suddenly appeared on my shoulder, making my heart almost jump out of my chest. _

"_I do apologise I didn't mean to make you jump," apologized the dark skinned man behind me. _

"_It's alright," I replied, wondering why his skin was so much darker then mine, but not finding it in me to ask._

_I realised he was human the moment our eyes meet, for they were a brown, like his skin and not that startling red. _

_His eyes were kind and soft. "Are you miss Alice or Isabella?"_

"_Isabella…I like to be called Bella…I think my parents used to call me that," I said as faded memories of a blue eyed women and brown eyed man flashed through my mind. _

_He smiled sadly at me. "It doesn't matter what you liked to be called, it what ever master Edward wants to call you that matters, so unless I want a whipping, I'm going to call you Isabella."_

"_And what should I call you?" _

"_You can call me Jacob…if you want to." I smiled. I couldn't tell, but it looked like he might have been blushing._

"_Jacob," I said trying it out. "I've never heard that name before, it's nice." He became bashful. I was no good with age but he looked liked he could be around my age. Fifteen, or maybe he was younger, maybe fourteen._

"_Thanks," he muttered. There was a moment of awkward silence, before I remembered Alice. How could I possible have forgotten about her? Guilt rushed through my body, then fear. Where was she? Was she hurt? Was she dead? I began to panic as I looked in to Jacob's big brown eyes. "Where is Alice?" I could hear the panic in my voice. _

_I didn't realise I was clutching his hand until he placed his other hand upon mine. "She's with master Jasper, she's safe, or safe as you can be with vampires." His voice had a slightly bitter tone to it. His words gave me a little closure. I felt my muscles relax a little that the news that she wasn't hurt._

"_How long have you been with these vampires?" _

"_I was six when I was taken from my village…I don't really remember much, but vampires came and took me and all the other children, I'm just lucky that I'm just a servant and that I get to be with my sisters."_

"_You have sisters? I don't have any siblings, just my friend Alice." Although she was practically my sister consider we had shared that cell with had only a think blanket to lay on. I didn't miss the gray walls or small space. It had gotten small as we grew. By the time James came to collect us, I could sit with my back against one wall and my feet would press against the other. Alice on the other hand couldn't do that for she was smaller then me and not just in weight._

"_Yea, they work in the kitchens and laundry rooms."_

"_What do you do?"_

"_I basically run around after master Edward," he got a look on his like he had just remembered something, then panic and fear appeared in his eyes._

"_Actually, he sent me to come and get you if you were awake-"_

"_And yet your standing here talking," said a velevet voice from behind me. Jacobs eyes had widened in fear and then they stared at the floor as he started to apologise._

"_I'm so sorry Master Edward, I was heading to your chambers to see if she was awake when I bumped into her and we started talking, I'm so sorry master Edward." Even a blind man could have heard the fear in his voice. _

_It wasn't until Jacob stopped speaking that I finally turned around to find the vampire with the strange red hair behind me. _

_His red eyes meet mine and I felt something stir inside of me. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before, but he was so beautiful. I knew that all vampires were beautiful, although James had always appeared to be the exception to the rule, but this vampire-what had Jacob called him? Master Edward? Was that what I should call him-was so beautiful it made my heart beat faster. _

_He gave me a crooked smiled. "Listen to your heart flying," he said tilting his head to the side. "Breath Isabella." I took a breath. For a breath second his eyes flashed from me to behind me and then back to me. _

_He brought his fingertips up to my cheek to tickle the small hairs like a small breeze. "You prefer to be called Bella?" It took a moment and the arching of one of his eyebrows for me realise that he was asking me a question._

_I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. It took me a few tries before I decided to just node my head. How had he known that? Had he been listening to our conversation?_

"_Hmm, my Bella…I like the sound of that," there was an emotion in his eyes that I didn't recognise. _

_His expression immediately hardened when he looked back at Jacob. "What am I going to do with you?" there was an evil glint in his eyes now that sent chills down my spine. Just as I had worried about Alice I now worried for Jacob. _

"_I'm sorry master Edward, I shouldn't have disobeyed you. I'm sorry, please forgive me!" I half expected him to get on his knees._

"_I gave you and order and you disobeyed me, I told you to bring her to me not stand and make conversation with her while I wait for you!" _

_Jacob stayed quite. Whether it was from fear or not having anything to say, I'm not sure. _

"_Maybe a few days without food will do your memory good." _

"_Master Edward plea-"_

"_Enough." he yelled, making me step back so that I was stood in front of Jacob. His face softened when he looked at me, reaching out for me and brought me against his chest. "No, my Bella, I'm not angry at you." he ran his fingers through my hair in a comforting manner and surprisingly it worked a little._

"_You!" master Edward said, his eyes once again looking behind me. "Get down below and stay in your room until I tell you other wise." I listened as Jacob pratically ran away. _

_I felt bad for him. He had done nothing wrong. All he had done was talk to me and now he was being punished because of it. _

_It was all my fault._

_Master Edward took my hand into his, then with his crooked grin he lead me further down the hall until we reached a couple of doors. He pushed the un-shut door open with his free hand and pushed it shut behind us._

_I glanced around the room he had brought me too. It was huge and round, the walls and floor made of grey stone and marble. _

_He then guided me over two three large chairs. All three were made of a dark metal. He lead me to the one in the middle, the one which stood a little higher then the others._

_Sitting upon the chair, he pulled me into his lap. He began to run his fingers up and down my spine, while his other hand moved my hair behind my shoulder so he could then pull me close and run his nose up the side of my throat._

_A low growl erupted from his throat. "I almost forgot how good you smelt…did you sleep well?"_

_I didn't answer. Why was he being so nice to me? Vampires had never been nice to me. As he ran his fingers through my hair he said, "I love your hair long…I knew you would be a beauty when I first you as a child." a blush appeared on my cheek at his comment. No one had ever called me beautiful before and of cause it was absurd. I had so many questions I wished to ask, but I daren't not speak them in fear of being punished._

_I gnawed on my bottom lip as these questions began to swirl around my mind and create others as they did. _

_I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when my chin grasped and my head tilted back so that I could look into his eyes. _

"_As cute as I find that," referring to my lip chewing, "what's wrong?" The confusion on his face and the way he had treated me so far gave me a little courage to ask one of the questions that filled my mind._

"_What should I call you?" since Jacob calling him master Edward I assumed I should as well but it's better to be sure. _

_He gave me that crooked smile again. "Why you should call me Edward, that is my name after all," curiosity filled his eyes, "Why what did you think you were going to have to call me?"_

"_Well, Jacob called you master Edward so I assumed I would have to call you that." His eyes darkened a little at hearing Jacob's name, but said nothing. _

_He quickly shook his head and laughed, the noise sounded like music in the quite room as it echoed off the walls. _

"_You sill girl of mine, Jacob is my servant, only servant have to call me master Edward."_

_My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "But I'm your servant?" the way I said it made it sound like more of a question. I wasn't sure what kind of servant I was suppose to be for him, but had bought me when I was nine and for some reason he had waited for what must have been years before claiming._

"_You are not my servant…you are mine, you are to be with me forever…it may take time but you will learn to love me and only then will you join me in this life." His words sounded like gibberish for a moment before they sunk in and my mind and made sense. What he mean his? What did he mean by me joining him in this life? He couldn't mean that I would become a vampire would he? He must have heard my fast beating heart or seen the fear on my face because his hands framed my face. "No, don't be scared my Bella, you will join me when you ask me to do so." I sighed in relief. _

_I couldn't imagine a time when I would want to become a vampire so I had nothing to worry about._

_Letting go of my face he tilted his head. "Was that all that you were wondering about?"_

_I hesitated for moment. "…no…" nothing else would come out. "You don't need to be scared I'm not going to hurt you, you don't need to be afraid to ask me a question. I want to know what's going on inside your head." I wasn't sure if I could trust his words, but something inside told me I could. There was something in his eyes that made me want to trust him._

_Taking a breath in I said the first question that stood out in my mind. "Why am I here? What did you buy me for, if I'm not a servant?" _

_He started stroking my hair. "I've already told you, you are to be mine, you are mine…" he leaned forward to press his lips to the corner of my mouth. I wondered what it would be like to have those lips on mine. _

"_But…what does that mean?" It was like he was avoiding the question. "It means that you will be my eternal love…I will drink from you whenever I wish and take you when I wish." his eyes darkened with an emotion that wasn't anger. _

"_Take me? Take me where?" He chuckled at my questions. What was so funny? Suddenly he placed his hands on hips and lifted me up so that he could turn me so that I was facing him, my knees on either side of his hips._

"_Do you know what mating is?" I shook my head. "Humans call it sex. Do you know what that is?" again I shook my head. With his hands on my hips his eyes looked me up and down. _

_His gaze made my nipples harden, though I wasn't sure why. His cold hands skimmed up my waist and upped my breasts. I gasped and placed my hands on his shoulders as he squeezed them. _

_He let out a low groan. "You are so soft…warm…" He leaned forward so his lips were by my ear, while one of his hands left my chest to rub up my leg, his lips attacking my throat with kisses. _

_A moan escaped my lips. "Yes! Moan for me my Bella!" I jumped when I felt his cold fingers at my most intimate part. My arms wrap themselves around his shoulders as he stroked me, he pinched something down there forcing another moan to erupted from me as pleasure shot through me. _

_He continued his assault on my neck as his fingers continued to teas me. I wanted something, but I couldn't tell you what. My body was screaming for something but I couldn't help._

_Suddenly his mouth was by my ear. "What is this my Bella?" he said cupping were he had his hand to demonstrate what he was referring to._

"_I don't know," I answered honestly, my breathing coming in short gasps. _

"_Do you want me to tell you?" he sounded as out of breath as I was, which was impossible. _

_I just nodded, talking was quite hard at that moment. He began to thrust his fingers into me as he spoke "This is mine (thrust) this belongs to me (thrust) now (thrust) and forever. (thrust) this is my pussy (double thrust) that's what this is called (double thrust) it's called your puss," he stopped his movement and I moan at the loss of movement, I tried moving my hips, but he grabbed my hip. Stopping my movement instantly. "Who's pussy is this?"_

"_Yours." I answered, without even thinking, for thinking was quite difficult when your body is overtaken by pleasure. "It's yours! my pussy's yours!" Before I knew what was happening his mouth was on mine, his lips moving against mine, the shock wore off quickly and I quickly responded. _

_When he pulled away I was panting. "Got that sounded so good coming out of your lips…god…there's something I'd love to have your lips around, but not right now." With his lips almost touching mine he said, "Have you ever seen a man's cock?"_

"_A man's what?" _

_He smirked. "Well, that answer's that question." he didn't waste a second before brining his lips against mine again. I pulled away from him when his left me to tend to his trousers, I watched as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. There was something inside his trousers a strange lump and I was curious to see what I was. I had noticed that all men seemed to have these in their trousers. As he pulled down the zipper his head shot up and looked at the door, he groaned as he did up his trousers and pulled me close, I looked at him in confusion, but only a second for that was all it took for a large bulky vampire to come through the doors with a tall blond. The women, for she couldn't be a teenager, looked more beautiful then any human I have ever seen, but her beauty was over shadowed by the handsome vampire next to her. I shrank back into Edward as they approached, for the big vampire was scary looking. The arm that was already rapped around my shoulders, tightened as a velvet voice whispered "It's alright, Bella, it's just my brother Emmet and his mate Rosalie." _

"_What's up little bro?" _

"_I doubt much has changed since yesterday, when you asked me then," he said with a smirk. I was begging to wonder if that was actually his smile or if he had another._

"_True, but now you got your lady with you, so things have changed, we need to kepp updated with each other," the big vampire said, sitting to Edwards left, he shifted me so that I was sat across his lap, with my knees bent. The blond women stood silently by the big vampires side. _

_She was a lot more beautiful close up. "We live together Emmet, I doubt we will ever not be updated when something happens."_

"_Hay! Family's fall apart all the time and it's because they don't communicate." Edward rolled his eyes. _

_Not even a moment of silence had gone passed before this Emmet spoke again, "So where is Jasper and his little lady?" my ears perked up at that name, for Jacob had told me that Alice was with Jasper so maybe I will get to see how she is. _

"_He'll be coming in a moment, I'm sure," answered Edward. While they waited for Jasper to make an appearance, Edward played with my hair, twirling it around his finger then letting it go, watching as it sprang back in to it's natural curl shape._

_There had been silence for long that the sound of Emmet's voice make me jump, which made Edward smile. "Were is Jasper, I'm thirsty, if he doesn't show up soon I'm going start without him."_

"_Always were the impatient one," said a voice with a strange accent, I recognized that accent. I looked towards the door and there was the man with the dirty blond hair falling over his forehead. And next to him was Alice, so tinny. I felt so happy to see her that I wanted to run to her, but Edwards arm tightened and he whispered, "Stay, where you are." I had no choice but to watch and feel happy as Jasper took his seat on the other side of Edward and Alice stood the furthest from me. She caught my eyes and we smiled at each other, since we couldn't hug we had to just smile and wait for when we did get the chance to hold each other close. _

_As Jasper sat down he said, "I told them to send them in." Then I watched as Jasper Blindfolded Alice, he was just tying it behind her head when a piece of cloth bothered my eyes and was tied behind my head, then something was pressed into my left ear and then my right._

_Then I was being lifted into a pair of strong arms and the air was rushing passed me for a short moment, then I was sat down on something soft. The thing that had been pushed into my right ear was taken out and I heard Edward's velvet voice whisper, "Don't take the blindfold off and don't take the ear-plugs out am I understood Isabella?" he sound serious so I nodded. _

"_Good girl," he said, kissing me for less than a second. He pushed the, earplug? Was that he called it?, back into my ear. I felt so helpless without my sight of hearing and I knew something bad must be about to happen if he didn't want me listening or seeing. But what could be so bad? What wasn't I aloud to see or hear? Did I want to know? No, I didn't want to know so I sat there, waiting for what ever was going to happen happen, but the not knowing was going to drive me insane, for as much as I didn't want to know there was a curious side that just wanted a quick peak. _


End file.
